<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>brother mine by eyydude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417320">brother mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyydude/pseuds/eyydude'>eyydude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dungeon and Dragons Campaign Shorts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyydude/pseuds/eyydude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't be happier.</p>
<p>Finally, after years and years of hopelessness and helplessness, there is a light at the end of the tunnel.</p>
<p>There is a small chance her brother is out there waiting for her and she needs to go find him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dungeon and Dragons Campaign Shorts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>brother mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im really happy to put this out here because morwen is an npcs both me as a dm and my players have gotten very attached too</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morwen has no idea what she’s doing and she wishes her brother was here with her. He would have solved all this undead mess the moment it started, Morwen is sure of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been years since Maldwyn died, years since she became the Duchess of Daggerford and she still feels like a little girl playing dress-up. She fought so hard to make sure Daggerford stays strong and proud just like Maldwyn wanted it, but she feels like each day she chips away at what her brother and parents spent years to build.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least she has great advisors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morwen doesn’t know what she’d do without any of them. She thinks she’d just curl up in a corner to cry and beg for Maldwyn to come back and fix this for her, just like he used to when she was little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wishes she could go out there one night and help the guards fight instead of staying at the castle, but each time she suggests it she can see Ben’s expression change. He’s always been good at hiding his thoughts and Morwen isn’t sure if it’s a priest thing or a Ben thing,  but she knows he’s hurting as much as she is. They both miss Maldwyn, but they never mention it to each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zacron caught her last time she tried to sneak out at night so she could fight. Morwen has never seen him look so concerned, she begged him not to tell Ben about it and he agreed. He offered to train with her for the time being, show her some new manoeuvres is she promised to stay inside. She knows they all worry for her, but she just wants to be useful, she wants to do the only thing she’s good at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow they manage to find the culprits and everyone rushes for the execution. Something feels wrong, but Morwen cannot think straight. She feels like she’s suffocating in the castle so on the day of the execution she puts on a guard uniform and sneaks out to train by the barracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of her sword hitting the training dummies helps clear her mind. From the corner of her eye, she sees a man, probably not much older than her, he’s looking around. ‘Definitely new around here’ she thinks. Morwen heard Ben talking about a group of strangers coming to Daggerford and helping with the attacks last night, but she has no idea how they look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She might as well try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His name is Will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The execution doesn’t go as any of them expected, in fact, the execution doesn’t go at all and Morwen isn’t sure if she should feel relieve or worry for the city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She settles on feeling anxious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zacron is angrily pacing the castle, he’s furious and more worried than Morwen’s ever seen him. Ben has been deep in thought, but he’s not telling her anything. Malachite is having a reunion with a friend from the army and Morwen is jealous of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She visits Will and just as she feels the slightest bit relieve of her duties, someone pulls the rug from under her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maldwyn is alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drag her back to the castle while she’s lost in her own thoughts, not sure if she needs to cry or laugh or scream. She settles on fidgeting with Maldwyn’s ring while they talk in Ben’s office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brother is alive and she feels like the room is spinning around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morwen needs to find him and bring him back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They end up by sending her away to her room. Morwen gets it, she probably looks like a mess, nothing like the leader she’s supposed to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She won’t have to be this anymore when Maldwyn’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the way to her room, she makes sure to tell the guards she wants to be left alone and rest. She’ll need to be rested when she goes with the rest to find her brother. A few minutes pass where she just sits in bed, eyes closed and thinking about what she’ll say to Maldwyn when they meet again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just wants to hug him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morwen hears the window open and she jumps. The woman from the execution rushes at her with a dagger in her had, Morwen doesn’t have time to scream or duck or fight back. She feels the dagger slice across her throat and watches the woman staring blankly at a wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s dying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to show Will the shooting range.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She won’t get to see Maldwyn again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maldwyn….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this is one of the sadder aspects of dnd, sometimes npcs that are precious to you die because yeah that's just the nature of the game</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>